0606
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Birthday fic for Kakei! Sena's going to bake Kakei a birthday cake, Mamori and Mizumachi help out in various ways. OneShot.


FASH: A birthday fic for Kakei cause he needs some more lovin'. Someday, possibly, I'll write an actually multi-chaptered fic for him, if I ever get around to it.

Disclaimer: No claims of owning here. This one only has her dreams...

""-speech

''-thoughts

Kakei narrowed his eyes a bit as Mizumachi made his way back into the bathhouse after the blonde was lead outside by a nervous looking Sena. At first Kakei was beyond pleased to see his boyfriend, and then his mood turned rather sour when Sena took Mizumachi by the hand and, quite forcefully, dragged the larger boy away.

"So, what did he want?" Kakei asked, masking the bitterness he felt by sounding curious, Mizumachi just grinned. "He just wanted to know what kind of fish I liked." Kakei starred at him, deadpan. "Really?" Mizumachi's grin widened, one of the idiosyncratic gestures he was prone to do when he was lying, and it was a fairly stupid lie to begin with, but Kakei decided not to pry and instead sulked, Sena hadn't even thrown a glance in his direction.

They hadn't been going out for very long, and truthfully the reason they even started going out was because one day Mizumachi had decided to open his big mouth and proclaimed to Sena: "Kakei thinks you're cute!" Kakei had been completely horrified until Sena turned to face him, eyes wide and a blush creeping across his skin. "R-Really?"

Well, Kakei'd be damned if he could lie to _that_ face.

And now as Sena's boyfriend it was his right to know what was going on with him. No secrets allowed. He would get to the bottom of this rather suspicious behavior.

Sena frowned as he looked at the strangely lumpy batter in front of him, cautiously poking it with a fork before sighing. 'I'm never going to able to learn how to bake a good cake in time for Kakei's birthday.' He inwardly groaned. 'But I guess I should be happy I at least know when his birthday is.'

It had only been a couple of days ago that Sena had been waiting for Kakei outside of the Kyoshin Poseidon changing room when Mizumachi sauntered out, took one look at him and asked: "Sena, what are you doing with Kakei for his birthday?"

To tell the truth Sena hadn't even thought about when his boyfriend's birthday was, it could have passed and he wouldn't even have known and then he'd be a complete failure at being a boyfriend!

Kakei came out less than a minute after Mizumachi, so Sena had at least some time to regain his composure after asking the blond when Kakei's birthday was and finding out it was only a little more than a week away.

During the walk home he tried to think of things Kakei might like as a gift, but all he could think of were things that were football related and Sena didn't want to give his boyfriend something as common as football gear and memorabilia. But he didn't really know if Kakei liked anything other than football.

'I'm a failure as a boyfriend!' He cried to himself as he reached his house, running up into his room and collapsing on his bed, and then an idea stuck him. Surely Mamori would know what to do in this type of situation! He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number, explaining his situation in one breath as soon as he heard: "Hello?"

"Well Sena, maybe you could make him something, I'm sure he'll like whatever you give him as long as you put your heart into it." Sena wasn't any good at arts and crafts or woodworking, so that left one thing: baking.

Of course, he didn't really know how to bake either, when he was young he had occasionally helped his mom make cookies, but that was a long time ago and he hadn't really done much anyways. Which is why he started to practice. He'd gone through his mom's recipe book, asked Mizumachi what type of cake he thought Kakei would like, and had bought enough ingredients to make three cakes, the first two would be for practice and hopefully the third time would be the charm.

'Maybe I should just take the whisk to it again, I'm pretty sure I did everything right so maybe the batter is just lumpy naturally?' Sena stirred at the concoction a bit more, frowning when the batter just seemed to get lumpier. 'Alright, I'm gonna need some help. Mamori-neesan is good at cooking and she'd probably be willing to help me...' He quickly dashed to his backpack, dug out his cell phone and went through his contacts until he found Mamori's name and pressed the Send button.

He waited anxiously as he pressed the phone against his ear, sighing in relief when he heard Mamori's familiar voice greet him.

"Mamori-neesan, I need help."

Kakei frowned a bit as he paced in front of the gate to Sena's house. He had been consumed with a dreadful curiousness ever since the day that Sena dragged Mizumachi away to talk to him about _something_ that they both didn't feel like talking to him about.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Sena or anything like that, he was just a bit curious, and perhaps miffed at the thought that Sena hadn't come to him to talk about whatever was going on.

So he frowned some more and paced by the gate some more, not being able to rake up the courage to go and ring the doorbell because he had seen Sena walking home with his big sister figure and he didn't feel very comfortable while he was around her. Probably due to the speech she gave him when she first found out that he and Sena were going out.

And now they were both inside Sena's house doing whatever it was that 'siblings' did together.

Kakei felt a little left out.

"Sena, your boyfriend is still pacing by the gate, do you think you should go out there and talk to him?" Mamori asked as she peered outside from behind a curtain. "Do you think maybe he caught on to you and knows you're baking him something for his birthday?"

"No, I don't think Mizumachi-kun would let the information slip out." Sena replied from the kitchen as he carefully followed the instructions Mamori had laid out for him. The last couple of days Mamori had been coming over and helping him bake some smaller things, cookies, biscuits, in order to help 'prepare' him for the cake. And today, June fourth, he was going to make his second practice cake.

"Sena, you haven't been avoiding him or anything have you?" Mamori questioned as she walked into the kitchen and Sena shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, I don't think..." "What do you mean you don't think? Have you actually talked to him face to face the last several days?" Sena stayed silent and Mamori sighed. "No wonder he's pacing outside, he's worried that you're up to something." Mamori reached over and gently pried the whisk out of Sena's hands. "Go and talk to your boyfriend Sena, he's probably worried about you." "Okay." Sena replied with a nod, quickly looking over his clothes to make sure he was clean before rushing to the door.

"Kakei!" The blue eyed boy's head whipped around to see Sena headed towards him, one of those heart stopping smiles on his face.

"Were you going to stand by my gate all day, or are you actually planning to talk to me?" The brunette asked jokingly and Kakei fought off the blush trying to take over his face.

"I was just wondering what you've been up to lately." He said lamely with a shrug of his shoulders, the blush started winning when Sena opened the gate and whispered up at him. "It's a secret." In an almost sensual way before asking. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Uh, no, that's alright, I just wanted to check up on you." Kakei muttered before walking away quickly, determined to ask Mizumachi what this 'secret' thing was about. Sena watched him leave with a slightly amused smile on his face before closing the gate and skipping back into his house. He had a cake to make.

Today was Kakei's birthday, a day he would much rather be spending with his cute little boyfriend as opposed to the constantly grinning Mizumachi who still hadn't told him what the 'secret' thing was about, the blonde hadn't even given him a hint as to what it was and it annoyed him to no end that Mizumachi knew something about his boyfriend that he didn't.

So instead of following Mizumachi around to wherever the blonde was taking him he quickly turned on his heel and began marching in the direction of Sena's house, pace quickening when he heard Mizumachi say he wasn't supposed to be at Sena's place for another hour.

Well, it was better to be early than to be late and frankly Kakei didn't care what time Mizumachi was supposed to distract him to, he was going to see his boyfriend and he was going to see Sena _now_.

Blatantly ignoring the way Mizumachi was hot on his heels and yelling at him to stop he made it over to Sena's house in record time, bursting through the gate and the front door and running up the stairs to Sena's room.

But Sena wasn't there.

"Sorry, I think Kakei's getting a bit paranoid and he wanted to see you earlier than expected." He heard Mizumachi's voice from downstairs. He quickly gained his composure and silently made his way down the stairs, following the voices into the kitchen.

"Kakei..." Sena flushed and fiddled with his white apron. "Um, it's not done yet, I still have to put the icing on it, but, happy birthday." Sena said as he gestured to the cake he had set out to cool.

"But I didn't tell you about my birthday." Sena pouted. "I know, thankfully Mizumachi-kun informed me about it, do you know how horrible I would feel if I had missed your birthday?!" "Well, I didn't get you anything for your birthday last year, so I thought it would be more fair this way." Sena's shoulders slumped a bit. "Kakei, we weren't dating around that time, we hadn't even been friends for very long back then, but I'm your boyfriend now and I'm supposed to know these types of things. Now then." He pointed to one of the chairs in the kitchen with his spatula. "You sit there until I can put the icing on the cake, and you." The spatula was now pointed at Mizumachi, who took a cautious step back and held his hands up in the air. "What did I do?" "Did you want to stay for some cake?"

Mizumachi dropped his arms down and turned around saying, "Nah, I think I'll leave you two love birds alone, besides, I already have some cake at home from the practice one you made." before strutting out of the room.

Kakei smiled a bit and rose an eyebrow as he looked in Sena's direction. "You made a practice cake?" Sena blushed and fidgeted. "Yeah, so?" 'It's probably best not to tell him that I made two practice cakes along with an innumerable amount of cookies and biscuits.' "You tried hard didn't you? I guess in six months I'm going to have to give you the best birthday present ever." Sena blinked and smiled his brightest smile. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
